


There’s stars in the snow

by Crymore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Meme dialoge, Pre-Relationship, Ray’s a sap, but heartfelt, jelous! Leonard snart, lens a bit devious, no kissing this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore
Summary: While on a break, Kendra and Ray have an unintentional heartfelt conversation with an unwanted listener in the trees





	There’s stars in the snow

The team was taking a small break in the mountains of some colder country far away enough from civilization that Rip didn’t even bother to turn on the invisibility factor.

Everyone broke off to do their own thing. Sara, Stein, Rip, and Jax all decided to stay on the ship, playing cards and talking about the next step of the mission idly. Mick holed himself up in the cargo bay to drink the latest case of alcohol he liberated from the last time/place they were in. Kendra and Ray went to the fabrication room to get coats, scarves, gloves, and hats, all knitted, to go outside in the snow and star gaze. Leonard snagged his parka and loudly exclaimed he was going for a “cold and lonely stroll,” which translated to “its been to hot and crowded in the ship so I’m going for walk away from everyone while we’re in my favorite kind of temperature.”

No one stopped him, even when they knew that ten steps off the ship, Len was going to slip his parka off and walk around in nothing but his Henley. 

Ray and Kendra didn’t stray far from the ship, away enough to see it but not hear the others. They sat on a fallen log and pointed out the constellations and named them all, regaling their stories to each other, the traditional Greek version and the ancient Egyptian versions, courtesy of Kendra. 

Ray sighed and looked upward to the sky happily, eyes dewy from the cold and his breath clouding the air about his mouth.

Kendra drank in the sight. A calm, happy Raymond, flushed from winter air and joy. Her heart twinged a little bit. Whatever chances she had with him were probably destroyed. Sure, Ray could forgive her and they could both move on, but Kendra wasn’t sure she could forgive herself. 

Ray sighed again before speaking, almost sleepily, almost dreamily. “The stars sure are beautiful tonight.” He eyes were still focused upward to the heavens, admiring them in a way that couldn’t be articulated into words properly. 

Kendra wasn’t even looking at the sky anymore. Raymond was more entrapping. “Yeah.” She replied in the same hazy voice.

“You know what else is beautiful?”

Kendra flushed. To be the object of Ray’s affection was an honor. To have someone with a deep heart love you fully. Maybe Ray did forgive her, maybe he did want to try again.

“Who?” 

She steeped herself regardless. Ray was the type where when his affections weren’t returned, he’d stop showing them. He could be talking about anyone, Kendra thought.

“Leonard.”

Ray’s eyes lost the far away dreamy look and were suddenly very focused, staring hard at the air in front of him, as if studying the atoms. He looked startled by his own response, jaw slacked in surprise. 

“Sorry, what I meant was- I didn’t mean-!”

Kendra threw herself at Ray and wound her arms around him as best she could, stying out, “Oh, honey.” In sympathy. 

Leonard Snart was a cold man. Calculating, dangerous. The phrase “Clever as the devil and twice as pretty,” came to mind when Kendra thought of him. Leonard didn’t let people near him. Even Mick was at a safe distance when the thief was edgy. Leonard Snart would be the last person on this ship to return Ray’s affection.

Ray curled into himself and sighed, eyes trained on the snow by his feet, looking at the glitter. Kendra didn’t know how to offer comfort to him. That was fine. Ray dint need comfort; that showed that his assumptions were right. That Leonard didn’t like him (hell, Snart barely tolerated him), that Ray, once again, would be jilted. Kendra, Felicity, Anna, the boy in high school that left him for a cheerleader, his lab partner who gripped his hand tightly under the table, to feel the rush of their secret until his parents sent him to conservative college the next semester. Ray was always being left behind, he wasn’t sure how many more times he could take it. 

Kendra sighed and held on tighter, Ray closed his eyes and ducked his head, ignoring the feeling of being watch and wishing his heart wasn’t so open to being hurt again.

—-

“Leonard.”

The thief didn’t even startle at the response. He always sort of… knew. Ray looked at the things he adored with a soft look. He looked at his suit that way, his blueprints, for a while Kendra (Len swallowed the ugly feeling in his stomach. Two years of Kendra getting that look with no Len to share it with) (Len mairkef victoriously when he remembered that Kendra gave back Ray everything, the ring, the memories, his heart slightly more damaged than before).

Leonard watch still as Kendra hugged Ray in… sympathy? Forgiveness? Whatever it was it seemed platonic. Good. 

Leonard was selfish, he knew. He’d either had to share everything he had or give it up. Once he had his own power he hoarded everything he loved. Money, Lisa, the cold gun, Mick. He could always find a way to get want he wanted. 

Leonard wanted Raymond. He wanted that stupid grin and overexcited demeanor. He wanted that determination and quick mind. He wanted to take out Ray’s bleeding heart from his chest and kiss every cut people left behind on it, to taste the resedue betrayal in the copper then hunt them down those who put it there and make them hurt. He wanted Ray’s brilliance and his stupidly. Every good and bad aspect of him. 

Len silently crept to the ship, not rousing any noise in the snow as he departed. This was a recon of sorts, he supposed. He knows his target, scoped the area, had a clear plan with precise timing. 

The thief smirked as he stepped into the cargo bay of the Waverider. The best thing he’ll ever steal would be Raymond.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do another mean thing like my last work, then it got emotional. So, enjoy!
> 
> I fixed all the mistakes I spotted


End file.
